The World
The World is the playbox that you see that the real Corobo has in the opening scene. It appears to be very small in the beginning of the game, but later it shows the area across the river where the Onii reside. Later, it expands to show all of the Dark Valley-Onii King's Land. Finally, after you defeat the Onii King it has a huge expansion making it to appear to be very large which is true its massive in the game. Eventully the World comes under the rule of Alpoko the kingdom your the king of. You eventully discover that the cause of the earthquakes that will end the world is caused by a source thats not even in the world. Which you must use the Flying Machine to discover. 'Areas in the World' All of these areas are included in the game. Alpoko The kingdom that the king is the ruler of. It is extremely small at first but expands as you progress and beat the guardians, and counquer kingdoms to become the Kingdom that controlls the whole world. Alpoko is kinda of the normal kingdom with no weird cultures, and it also houses 3 ministers Howser, Liam, and Verde. Alpoko is also home to Kampbell, Skinny Ray, and Pancho the Bull. Onii Grounds The Onii Kingdom is a large amount of land that is ruled by the Onii King. It is directly south of Alpoko and is the first new kingdom visited. The main part of it is the Dark Valley, that is filled with hundreds of Onii. The Onii Kingdom gets turned into the Dark Valley Natural Reserve after the king has taken over the Onii King. All the Onii disapear and the land is left to other dangerous wildlife. Unlike other kingdoms, this one has not got a proper name. At a part of the game it is called the Onii Ground, at another part it is called the Onii King. The Kingdom of the Jolly The Kingdom of the Jolly is home to the wild party animals and King Duvroc. It is located right infront of the Bony Tunnel Entrance, that is located just South-West of Alpoko. In this kingdom, everyone parties and does nothing else but that. The ruler King Duvroc thinks that the world should all get drunk so that everyone would be having a great time and they would all live without worry. After the king defeats King Duvroc, he then leaves to go back to his wife, while the Jolly Kingdom gets turned into a Natural Reserve. King Duvroc then later comes back, only to sit down where he was just partying by himself, while trying to not go drunk. Ripe Kingdom The Ripe Kingdom is located just oposite to the Kingdom of the Jolly. Its ruler, the big-boned King Shishkebaboo, is a very fat king that does nothing but eat all the time. The whole kingdom is full of food and the only inhabitance is the King. After a game of pinball with the large king, he is shot into a large fork that then sends him flying into the air. The kingdom then becomes a Forest Cafeteria and natural researve, so everyone can enjoy the food there. Worrywart Kingdom The WorryWart Kingdom is located west of Alpoko. It can be accessed via the Skull Plains just north of the Bony Tunnel Entrance. It is a kingdom with many trees and in the center, is a giant mutli-shelled egg. Inside is the King Omelet, a king that worries and questions everything that is put towards him. After breaking the egg you will come face to face with King Omelet. He would just question you and ask you to leave. After beating this kingdom, it will become the Eggan Civilisation Ruins, available for people to vist and look at. Apart from that, the land would remain how it was. King Omelet would remain in the egg reading books while the king is out taking over the world. Primetime Kingdom The Primetime Kingdom is located directly north of the Worrywart Kingdom. Like the Worrywart Kingdom, it can be accessed via the Skull Plains. It is the most technologically advanced kingdom in the game and is home to the giant television communication tower that broadcasts channels to all the TV's in the kingdom. The ruler, King TV Dinnah, is the leader and the creator of the TV and all the channels. He hosts all of them in underground channels. After defeating the king the area will become a Broadcasting Tower for the citizens of Alpoko (That now get TV's in their homes). King TV Dinnah still remains there however, just managing the channels under Alpoko's rule. Tip Toe Kingdom The Tip Toe Kingdom is a large and high mountain that is located just north of Alpoko and North-East of the Primetime Kingdom. Like the two previous kingdoms, this can be accessed by a series of routes that are just east of the SKull Plains. The kingdom is ruled by King Long Sauvage, a king that believes that all tall people are the greatest, and the taller you are - the better. During the time trying to take over, the king must climb to the top of the mountain to meet the king, and to team up with the soilders to be taller than him. After the kingdom has been taken over, it will be renamed Sobamanjaro (The mountain name). New Island New Island is the most complex and the last of the kingdoms in the game. It is located East of Alpoko and South-East of the Tip Toe Kingdom. The thing that makes this kingdom different than all the others, is that it has not been finished! The land itself just looks like normal land, but there is junk and construction materials almost everywhere! Onii live there and so do pencils, Craftians and other drawing equipment. The ruler, King Jumbo Champloon, is a what seems to be a giant eraser, with many more bits of trash stuck to it. Like the Craftians, it speaks jibberish. After defeating the giant 'thing', the land gets named the 'New Island Park'. A place that still needs to be finished by the citizens of Alpoko. Other Areas Not all areas are in kingdoms. There are some areas in the game that are not connected to kingdoms. Skull Plains A dead plain full of evil and darkness. It can be accessed via the Bony Tunnel and is north of the Ripe Kingdom and the Kingdom of the Jolly. From here, you can get to the WorryWart Kingdom, the Primetime Kingdom and the Tip Toe Kingdom. The Skull Plains is home to many gold and new UMA. It is here where you will find most of the UMA in the game. Over-There Beach The Over-Threre Beach is a small beach just east of Alpoko. The only use for the beach is that you may find citizens in the beach after they have died. The beach can also be used as a route from Alpoko to New Island. Trivia According to a sign near the area, if you would go straight forward out into the sea, you will arrive in a dead place that could be similar to hell. Citizens of Alpoko often wash up on the shore of Over-There Beach, as the sign implies, these citizens are coming back from a place equivilant to hell or an after life. But something to note is that residents of other kingdoms don't appear on the shore after death. 'Gallery' ' '